User blog:Bwehehehe/12/18/12 Update- Major revisions and additions
Dec 18 Maintenance & Content Update – Novas Ark and Legendary Krina Klaus Comes Online! We will be bringing ALL servers down for maintenance at 00:01am, Dec 18th (ServerTime: GMT-5). The upgrade is expected to last around 30 to 60 minutes and players will be unable to log in to the servers during that time. We apologize for any inconvenience caused. Servers will be opened once the Server Maintenance is complete. Once maintenance is completed, each player will receive: >> 60 0 Vouchers >> Quadra Electron Emerald-I *3 Content Update: >>Part 1 All Aboard the Novas Ark! The space pirates have escalated their attacks on the frontiers of the Federation and becoming more coordinated in their assault. Almost as if there is a mastermind planning and directing their every move. For more information on the Novas Ark, check our Dec 12 post on our official Facebook Wall. >>Part 2 Christmas Content Update (1) Holiday Planet: Changes the appearance of your home planet in celebration of Christmas! Increases ship construction speed by 5% for 7 days. (2) The Online EZ Rewards will be changed to the following on Christmas Day (Online EZ Rewards will be changed back to its original lineup after the holiday)Changed to New Year Chest*1 Corsairs’ Chest*100 100 Vouchers Burning Triad-I *2 Guardian Triad-I *2 Giant Triad-I *2 Holiday Planet*1 (3) New Landscaping Structure – Santa Sculpture: Increases Gold Production by 2%. >>Part 3 Space Raids Feature Adjustments We have been collecting feedback from everyone as well as tracking the data on our servers and have come up with 2 changes to improve the Space Raids feature. (1) The raiding team can now send a total of 6 fleets, 2 more than the original 4 fleets limit, with each member now able to send up to 3 fleets. (2) Each time an intercepting player is successfully defeated, the countdown time to completing the raid for the raiding team will be reduced by 60 seconds. >>Part 4 Christmas Special Edition Legendary Commander – Krina Klaus At the end of Krina Klaus’ turn, there is a chance to increase the Overall Ship Defense of friendly fleets within 4 spaces by 10 until the end of the next Round. Krina Klaus’ ability can be stacked in multiplayer combat! (Affected by Dodge attribute) Damage Negation = Overall Ship Defense * 0.03/(Overall Ship Defense*0.03+1) >>Part 5. Adjustments to Bionic Chips Growth It has been a while since the Collision Chaos expansion and many players have managed to obtain huge stores of Corsairs’ Gold from the Humaroids to exchange for and upgrade their Bionic Chips. We have received considerable feedback regarding the effectiveness of upgrading Bionic Chips after Level VI. Many of you feel that the growth in attributes from Level 6 onwards do not seem to be as much compared to the lower levels. We have conducted a review of the Bionic Chips and decided to implement some adjustments to the attributes. We hope this will make it worth your while to upgrade your Bionic Chips. Due to the number of items affected by this review, we will not be listing each of them here. Please proceed to our official GO-II forum for more details: http://forum.sns.browsergame.com/viewtopic.php?f=24&t=52176 Novus Ark Stats (Not included in the copied post) Source: http://forum.sns.browsergame.com/viewtopic.php?f=23&t=52139 Stats w/tech: 12.6 Agility 14.4 Defense 10.8 Stability 1 Mobility 2610 Shield 25100 Structure 210 Storage 800 Volume -99% hit rate Category:Blog posts Category:Game News